Apathy
by the merrinator
Summary: Draco is perfection...but he knows that this life is all a lie. While lamenting, he finds an unlikely freind... F&E DMNL And Lucius is a...grr I hate him.


A/N: I am so glad that I am on the last 'A' emotion and/or feeling. It is 'Apathy'. So, the person will be Draco. Cause he is very…apathetic. I really like the whole Malfoy drama. It should be a soap opera…'The Bold…the Malfoy…' or… 'The Malfoy…the Restless…' I don't know lol! But I think this'll be a good one. I hope.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this…these people. But I do own this story. JKR owns everything else. And the definition is from Wikipedia.

NOW, THE LAST OF THE A'S!!! It's so emotional…T.T

**Apathy** is a psychological term for a state of _indifference_ — where an individual is unresponsive or "indifferent" to aspects of emotional, social, or physical life.

Draco Malfoy was part of a powerful family…the Malfoy family. They took pride in their wealth, their looks, and their blood line…everything that set them apart from the rest of the Wizarding World. But Draco was different from the steryoticpical Malfoy. His eyes were cold and uninviting, his mouth was always in a sneer, his hair was slicked back with not one hair out of place. He was perfection. He was a shell. He was just wearing a mask, hiding his emotions flawlessly.

But when he was alone, this mask came down, and he was as emotional as a young teenager on PMS.

Well…he was a young teen.

He actually had personality, he had found this out early on in his life. He loved music, especially Muggle music. He loved books by Sharon Draper and Betty Smith, two Muggle authors. He loved photography, and not the kind that moved. Muggle photography. He loved Muggle things. He always thought that he should be a Weasley.

"Mabey Percy should've been a Malfoy," he had muttereed to himself one day, perched on his usual hideaway up atop the highest flat point on the school grounds. That place was a saftey haven for him; a place to cut him off from the rest of the world.

Unfourtunately, one day, someone had found it.

"Longbottom!" Neville Longbottom jumped, almost falling off of his corner seat (he was already practially hanging off the castle).

"Malfoy! H-how are you? Er…I'm guessing you want me to leave…b-before you…" Draco had made his mouth open, but nothing came out. His insults were being lost in his mind, like someone had taken away his mask. Draco closed his mouth and helped Neville regain his seat, making Neville blush.

"So, Neville Longbottom. Why do you come up here?"

Neville shrugged. "Why should I tell you? It's not like you're my friend or an-anything."

"Mabey I want to be," Draco muttered, looking off into the sky. It was a cobalt blue, streaked with ruby red since it was twilight.

'A perfect time to meet with your lover,' Draco thought to himself.

Neville looked at the person next to him. He didn't know this boy, because after all he had seen, this couldn't be Draco Malfoy. His hair was falling out of place, his eyes were filled with sorrow, and his exspression was that of hopelessness.

"Draco…is something troubling you?" Draco looked at Neville.

"You are very good at seeing things. Yes, something is troubling me."

When Draco said no more, Neville asked, "D'you want to tell me?" Draco nodded, and started telling Neville his life story, about how his father had molded him into a shell of a person, about how he was cruel to him daily, and how his mom had taken him away; they had ran off, but were found weeks later by Lucius himself. They were severly punished.

Draco spilled everything he had to Neville; his whole life was now in this poor boy's hands. In turn, Neville told Draco everything, because of the fact that they both trusted people too eaisly.

Neville told Draco about his Grandmum, how she was frightening; about how he got Trevor, and his parent's defeat. Neville told Draco about his gender confusion, and his crush on fellow dorm mate, Dean Thomas. Neville and Draco, in that night, had become best friends.

But they had to hide there freindship, of course. So they both wore the mask of apathy during the day, and then at night, came to the top of the castle to talk about their lifes. They had lots in common, exsept for the whole plant thing. Neville realized that Draco was a pretty nice guy, and Draco had realized that Neville wasn't as nerdy as it seemed.

But word got out somehow, out to the whole school, the teachers, and the parents of Draco Malfoy. Lucius was furious, and stepping into the school, if anyone had looked at him right then, they could've seen that he was ready to kill.

"Draco Malfoy!" Lucius yelled down every hall. He asked the teachers where they thought he was. Finally, night came, and he remembered that he always talked with the blood traitor (Neville) up at the highest peak of the school.

He ran as fast as he could to the peak, and stopped right outside of the doorway, where there was no door. He saw Draco and Neville talking, but couldn't hear a word. All he noticed was how they interacted with one another. Draco was smiling, a true smile that Lucius had never seen before. Neville was smiling back, and Lucius could tell that Neville had something about him that Draco liked. He noticed that they were closer to each other than just friends would be, and this infuriated Lucius more and more. Finally, he lost it when they hugged each other; it was a warm, loving hug that only best friends-and lovers-shared. Lucius strode out onto the scean and said, "Well, well, well. Draco, what is the meaning of this?" Draco and Neville broke apart faster than the speed of sound.

"Father! Er…I didn't know you would be coming…" As he talked, Draco smoothed his hair back, and unwrinkiled his clothes. Lucius just smirked and lifted his wand.

"Draco, you will have to pay for betraying the family. _Crucio!_"

Draco felt a searing pain in him; it crushed his body and made him scream out into the night. Neville yelled and screamed, but Lucius held him back.

_Draco, just fight it!_ a voice in Draco's head whispered.

_I can't…_

_Draco, I know you can. Become more than you ever were. Use your feelings…_

_I have no feelings…_

_Yes, yes you do! You can't just sit back and let your father do this! He's done it way too many times._

_You are right. _

_Yes, now say this: I am me. _

_No, that s bloody stupid. _

_You don't want to die, do you? _

_Okay…I am me. I am me. _

"I am me," he muttered. He chanted it louder and louder until finally, he yelled, "I AM NOT YOU!", therefore fighting the curse and repelling it back at his father. Lucius growled as he was hit with it.

"I will deal with you later," he said menacingly, and with that, he stalked off. Neville rushed towards Draco, and helped him sit up.

"Are you okay?" Neville whispered. "Of course not, here…sit up." Draco looked at Neville and Neville looked back. As the grey rested on the green, they both felt hope surge through them like electricity.

"Neville…" Draco weakly whispered, forcing a smile. Neville smiled back, and he felt a hand in his. Neville raised an eyebrow, but Draco awnsered his unsaid questions by pulling him down slowly to give him a passionate, soft, and tender kiss. That kiss sent chills down both of their spine, and they felt as if they didn't have to pretend any longer. They didn't have to wear there masks any longer.

Because this…this was perfection.

A/N: 'I am me?!' wtf is that?! Oh well. I think it's a good story. So, what do you think?


End file.
